


Lest We Forget

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comrades, Comrades in Arms, Death, Friendship, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Minor Character Death, Sad, Spoilers, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Major Spoilers for the series**</p><p> </p><p>Eren and his friends visit the memorials of their fallen comrades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lest We Forget

**Author's Note:**

> **Major Spoilers ahead! You have been warned!**
> 
> *Also, recommended music:  
> \- Omake Pfadlib [vocal] by aquaspirit77  
> \- Leaves from the Vine [cover] by adrisaurus  
> \- "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams  
> *And, alternate canon where Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt are found to be shifters, but are allowed to stay in service on the terms of only contributing to humanity.  
> Many characters are mentioned in this, but I didn't feel it necessary to tag them all. Just know that all are canonical in some way.

     Several soldiers from varying branches stood motionless, the only sound being the wind whistling through the trees. Among those were Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Levi, along with their friends, or comrades in Levi's case. The three commanders, Erwin Smith, Nile Dok, and Dot Pixis, posed at the front, overlooking the sight before them, their backs to their subordinates. Even instructors were present. The large group seemed lifeless, much like the memorials in front of them. The countless graves (or simple headstones, as no bodies rested below them) rested silently, grey faces turned to the overcast sky above. Everything was depressed today, it seemed. How fitting.  
     Almost wordlessly, a salute was given: the right hand over the heart, and the left clasped at the back. It flowed from the front of the crowd to the back, a tribute to those who had fallen in service. The commanders kneeled, followed closely by the instructors, captains, and squad leaders. Eventually, every soldier was on his or her knees, silently crying for the friends they had lost. Tears rolled down their cheeks; never had such a grim occasion occurred in the military before. Most broke the salute as they braced themselves on their hands and knees, countless bodies shaking as they recalled the cruel memories. How could anyone consider this world beautiful?  
     A dismissal was announced, allowing the soldiers to break what little formation they held to search for their comrades. Very few names stuck out, but all held a face, a story, a memory, and a life. Perhaps it was better that not all were remembered in detail.  
     Eren, Mikasa, and Armin walked through the cemetery, not a familiar name catching their eye without a soul near it. They witnessed Jean at the grave of Marco, sobbing silently into his hand; Annie kneeling the grave of Mina, whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again; Samuel, Sasha, Connie, and Daz walking past the markers of Thomas, Mylius, Nac, Tom, Franz, and Hannah; and even Instructor Shadis saluting the memorials of Moses and others.   
     As the trio continued through the sorrow-filled place, they struck several more they knew grieving, such as Levi casting his eyes to the remnants not only of Günther, Erd, Auruo, and Petra, but also to foreign names such as Isabel and Farlan; Rico kneeling in front of graves such as Ian, Mitabi, and others she had mentioned; Dieter in front of the markers of Ivan, Jurgen, Dita, and Luke, sobs racking him; and even Commanders Nile and Erwin, kneeling in front of the memorials of Mike, Nanaba, Henning, Lynne, and Gelgar.   
     Eren and his friends continued, their pace quickening at each friend they passed. They saw only more sorrow, with Hange and Moblit paying respects of their own to Nifa and Keiji; and Hitch, Marlowe, and Boris placing black, white, and either forest, navy, or scarlet roses in front of the headstones. A friendly gesture, though they probably never knew the soldiers whose names were etched into them. Pixis even saluted to a few of the graves.  
     Eren could feel tears stinging the backs of his eyes as he continued onward, his pace hastening, with Mikasa and Armin following closely behind. Names such as Hugo, Ilse, Darius, and Sorum stood out the most.   
     They passed another memorial, and the name halted Eren's steps. He walked over to it and offered a salute to it, before kneeling down and placing his hand on the cool stone. He murmured a small "Thank you, Hannes" as a warm tear trailed down his cheek. He stood, saluted again, and continued, leaving Armin and Mikasa to perform their own salutes before following after their friend again to an unknown destination.  
     The three teenagers passed by more and more graves, all the while more flowers appearing as a symbol of thanks. Thunder sounded in the distance, an announcement to an oncoming storm. Continuing their walk, they approached an old oak tree on a hill, far away from most of the others. Under it sat Reiner, Bertholdt, Christa, and Ymir, seemingly lost in their memories. The two older boys glanced up, their faces the pure pictures of grief. Christa and Ymir kept their faces downcast, silent tears falling. Reiner rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, eyes falling to the countless numbers of dead soldiers below. Bertholdt followed his gaze and sighed, hugging his knees to his chest.  
     "Look, Eren, we're sorry..." Reiner began, his eyes returning to the brunet standing before him.  
     "Don't start... Now is not the time..." Eren said, sitting next to the blond male. Mikasa and Armin followed suit.  
     "They...they won't be forgotten..." Bertholdt said, his eyes still scanning the stones, roses, and people below. "That much, you can believe..." He looked towards Reiner and nodded.  
     The two shifters stood in front of Eren and held out their hands. What they said next surprised him.  
     "Lest we forget..."

**Author's Note:**

> All characters (c) Hajime Isayama  
> Music (c) respectful owners  
> Someone shoot me before I write more angst. *sobs in corner*


End file.
